StarWars: Knights of the old republic - Lost
by yukiro-fayt1
Summary: A short, crack, one-shot featuring characters made by my flatmate and myself for the MMO Knights of the old Republic. This is based upon what happened during my first run-through of the game, when playing my Jedi knight character Fenryn. Due to both of our characters looking alike, we joked that they were long lost twins, and the story kind of stuck!


It had been many years since he had seen her, too many by his count. They had both been nothing but children when their parents had died – or so he had been told anyway. Truth was, no one really knew what had happened to them, only that they had never returned home one fateful day.  
He and his sister had been put into an orphanage, and as fate would have it – he had shown signs of the Force. He was then adopted by those who would soon teach him the ways of the jedi. He wanted to stay with his sister, wanted them to adopt her too; but she had no such skill and they were forced to separate.  
He was her big brother (albeit they were twins, so he was only older by a short amount) and he had always felt like he had failed her, failed at being a big brother, and most importantly, failed at being her hero when she needed him most.

That would change now though, he thought. He had found her again, and was not going to fail her again... that was, if he could find his way out of this stupid airport.  
They had done several missions together, and he was hoping that he could get to know Talaith better. It seemed to be working, mostly.  
She seemed to like guns... a lot, and credits even more so. Not traits he wanted his sister to have, seeming as they were the least like his own, more heroic traits; but he had to admit, she had become somewhat of a strong character, even if he didn't agree with her all the time.  
Still, this was the first time he had left the Jedi home-world, and he somehow took the wrong taxi and ended up at the space port. He could have sworn that Talaith had come this way – if he swore that was – but there was no sign of her anywhere.  
"Where did she go?" He mused to himself, not seeming the least bit worried, at least on the outside. The people they had run into lately? He worried that without him near her – she wouldn't be able to defend herself. She could not throw people away like he could, and her companion was no Jedi either.

Fenryn sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. The robes covered most of his head, but for that moment he allowed it to be brushed back to allow him more room to see around him. "She couldn't have gone too far, I'll just send a holocall her way, I suppose," he said as he began to set up a link to her.  
"Talaith? Ah, there you are-... where did you go?" He asked while still walking along the halls of the large port. He wasn't sure where she was, but she was holding... some kind of glass? Water – he hoped.  
The woman on the other end of the holocall gave an impish grin, "at a bar," she began casually, "with Corso of course."  
Fenryn nodded lightly, "I see. I won't be a moment then."

Hanging up on the holocall, Fenryn continued to walk in the direction of... where ever this hall took him. He assumed he was heading into the right direction. The map was confusing, but he was a Jedi and a proud one to boot... though that didn't make him feel any better. He couldn't find a bar anywhere. Plenty of tables and chairs and people, but no bars.  
Where did people get a drink of water in this silly place anyway? He thought to himself.  
Pausing for just a moment, he opened up a channel on the holocall again, "uh, Talaith, sis? Um..." he paused, "where's the bar?"  
A chuckle came from his sister as she pushed – what seemed to be a bottle of liquid (Fenryn hoped that wasn't alcohol for the second time in as many minuets) towards someone – he assumed Corso.  
"You're not lost, are you, big brother?" Talaith spoke with amusement.  
Scoffing at the notion, Fenryn wrinkled his nose, "of course not, I'm just making sure I am not far away."  
The woman chuckled once more and shook her head, "you have the map still, I hope?" She asked, though her tone was more teasing than of concern.  
Fenryn gave a polite nod, "yes, I am looking at it now... why do you ask?"  
"No reason. Anyway, you can't be far away, let me know when you get closer." Talaith hang up the holocall, leaving Fenryn to sigh in slight frustration. He wouldn't admit that he was lost; he was the big brother after all.


End file.
